non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rexfelis
Rexfelis, the Cat Lord is a quasi-deity of all felines, hailing from the Beastlands. Monster Manual descriptions 2nd Edition The cat lord, or master cat, is the ruler of all forms of felines from domestic cats through the giant lynx to the largest of the smilodons. Some believe the cat lord to be at least a deity of minor sort; others claim the cat lord to be a malign creature of evil. Those who truly understand felines know that the cat lord is neither good nor evil but concerned with cat-things alone. He roams the Prime Material, Astral, and Ethereal Planes. Rated in human terms, the cat lord has the following statistics: strength 20, intelligence 19, wisdom 17, dexterity 23, constitution 16, charisma variable (25 with respect to all felines, 22 with respect to were-felines, 18 with respect to partial felines and ailurophiles, 13 with respect to those indifferent to the species, 7 with respect to ailurophobes). In addition to rapid movement, the master cat can spring forward, backward, or upward for 30 feet. As with most felines, the cat lord always lands on his feet and is instantly prepared for whatever action is to come next. In feline form, the cat lord attacks with his great forepaw claws and huge teeth. Both claws and teeth are magically sharp and inflict terrible wounds. Because of his speed and ferocity, the cat lord will always have initiative in normal circumstances. On occasion, he will take human form. Then, he will be either a 19th-level thief or a 13th-level monk, with all of the abilities of whichever profession he chooses (with no need for tools) but with movement rate (27") and armor class (-9) unchanged. In feline form, the cat lord can summon other felines at will. The results of the summoning will be: :01-07: 1-4 smilodons :08-15: 2-5 spotted lions :16-25: 3-6 tigers :26-34: 3-6 lions :35-43: 4-7 jaguars :44-52: 5-8 leopards :53-61: 5-8 cheetahs :62-70: 6-9 mountain lions :71-00: 6-9 wild cats In human form, the cat lord can summon the following: :01-15: 1-2 weretigers :16-30: 5-8 elfin cats :31-45: 7-12 giant lynxes :46-00: 31-50 domestic cats Summoned felines, even of the were-sort, are completely loyal to and will obey every command of the cat lord. Even when he appears in human form, any feline will immediately recognize the cat lord. The cat lord has the following spell-like powers which are used 1 at a time, 1 per round, at will: astral travel (1 per day), blur, detect evil/good, dimension door (9 per day), etherealness (2 per day), haste (2 per day; does not apply when i human monk form), hypnotism, improved invisibility, speed (as potion), telepathy, teleport without error (1 per day). When the cat lord is in feline form, melee attack routine also includes a spit. He can spit noly prior to biting every other round. The spit is directed against 1 opponent only. No to-hit roll is needed. That creature must save vs. spells or be blinded. Blindness will persist until a cure blindness or dispel magic is cast upon the affected individual. This power, as are all of the powers of the cat lord, is at 19th level of ability. This information is required for such things as the casting of a dispel magic+ to remove blindness after a spit. If the cat lord foregoes melee attack, he can yowl. This piercing howl will stun all creatures, except other felines, within a 19-foot radius, unless they save vs. spells. Stunned creatures will be unable to move, attack, or defend for 1-4 rounds. The cat lord can lick his wounds 9 times per day, each such lick restoring 2d4 points of damage. The cat lord has hearing and vision 5 times that of human normal. He always moves with 99% silence. He possesses ultravision of 2 times normal power and infravision of 5 times normal (300 feet). The cat lord speaks the languages of all sorts of felines. He can also converse with caterwauls, chimeras, displacer beasts, dragonnes, sea lions, kamadans, tabaxi and weretigers of all sorts. In human form he speaks Common and the secret language of neutrals. The cat lord can communicate telepathically with nearly any creature, if necessary. The cat lord appears as a black cat, black panther, pale human with dark hair, or dark-skinned human. In human form he always wears black garb with gold and gems matching feline colors. Other than cats, his only known friend is the deity Xan Yae. Category:Dungeons & Dragons Universe Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Felines Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Image Needed